Sapporo
The city of Sapporo (population 1 million) is the seat of government and principal economic center of the island of Hokkaido. It's home to the Sapporo Lyceum, a major chunk of the Fukui clan's northern operations, and the bulk of the imperial forces on Hokkaido. Known as the City of Shadows, it's a major home of smuggling (opium and contraband) and yakuza activity. Sapporo's climate is cool in the summer and cold in the winter, and snow often renders travel to and from the city difficult or impossible. The harbor is the main point of transit for most visitors and goods. GEOGRAPHY Sapporo is situated on the sea, and is visited by dozens if not hundreds of ships on a daily basis. Reefs and islands shelter shoals of commercially valuable fish, and nearby forests and mines produce noteworthy amounts of valuable hardwood, coal, and precious metals. To the north of Sapporo is the Engyo-Ji monastery, home to 100 warrior monks (Sohei) and dozens of more peaceable scholar shukenja. The monastery's landlord, the Fukui Clan merchant baron Iban Hatsu, is raising its rent and demanding 5,000 yen by the end of February with eviction as the alternative. There is speculation that Hatsu wants to use the land to grow rice, a commodity which may be rising in price with the advent of civil unrest. ECONOMICS The major industries of Sapporo include forestry, mining, fishing, and all manner of commodities and trade. It is the key transit point for Hokkaido's many natural resources and the rest of Oyashima. POLITICS The ruler of both Sapporo and Hokkaido as a whole is the regent Kazuo Kensake, whose beneficent governance has faded increasingly into disordered incompetence in recent years. MILITARY FORCES Nearly 100,000 full-time warriors call Sapporo home. Most are directly under the command of the emperor, but significant numbers are loyal to the regent, the Yoshida clan, or other local notables. There are significant forces of yakuza from all of the various factions, but the Kato-Kai are ascendant and control the town's lucrative docks and warehouses, outside of the burakamin village's docks (which fall under the sway of the Kusarigama.) 1. Regent's Compound Home to Regent Kazuo Kensake and about 1,000 of his closest friends, family members, and armed guards. Connected to the Fukui Clan, Kensake is a former monk, and extreme adherent to a philosophy of peace, and one foot out the door, as he is in his eighties and in poor health. He has two sons - the elder, Noburo, is famed as a dissolute, incompetent spendthrift, and his younger, Sato, is a hard-charging leader of the Hawker Rangers, an elite rural tracking and enforcement group currently assisting in the hunt for the rogue daimyos. 2. Regent's Docks Private docks. At minimum, home to a fast mail ship and an armed frigate with a samurai crew on alert. Ships can be berthed here only with the express permission of the regent or his representatives. 3. Public Docks Ships are subject to inspection and customs duties. Docking prices vary based on ship type: Small fishing ship - 1 yen / month Large (5+ people) fishing ship - 5 yen / month Huge (20+ people) fishing ship - 30 yen / month Merchant ship - 60 yen / month Large Merchant ship - 120 yen / month Warship - at the pleasure of the regent, fee ranges from 0 yen / month to 360 4. Burakamin Docks As the public docks, minus the inspections or duties. Prices are half, but you provide your own security. Warships are not allowed. 5. and 6. Burakamin Village and Tanners Hall Home to the tanners, butchers, gravediggers, low-ranked gaijin and other social outcasts. There is a strong Kusarigama presence. Goods and services available: Leather Helm - 10 yen Leather Armor - 20 yen Studded Leather - 25 yen Saddle - 15 yen Saddle, Exquisite - 40 yen Belt - 3 yen High hard boots - 5 yen Pound of chicken - 1 yen ... pork - 3 yen ... common fish 5 mon Burial services -''' Common burial 10 yen Noble - 50 yen Secret - 25 yen (requires yakuza or ninja connection) '''7. Temple Services Burial Service - 25 yen Nobel Burial Service - 100 yen Remove Curse - 125 yen Cure Disease - 50 yen Heal - 30 yen Exorcise - 200 yen 8. Moerenuma Park Known for its shadowy thickets, many islands, and stone pagodas, it's a well-known meeting place for clandestine liaisons and discreet business transactions. City Guards do patrol it during the day, but during evening hours they are more cautious and less vigilant about public safety as opposed to their own. 9. Central Square The town's main gathering place - home to its festivals, parades, formal receiving ceremonies, and so forth. It is surrounded by 16 eight-foot-tall stone carvings of eagles, believed to protect the town. 10. Niso Market A. Boatworks Fishing Boat - 150 yen (2 people) Fishing Gear - Line Fishing - 2 yen Fishing Gear - Net Fishing - 10 yen Fishing Gear - Crabbing - 5 yen per trap set up. 1 yen of bait is good for a week's crabbing. A fishing proficiency check is needed. Fail by 4+ - no crabs. Fail - 0-1 crabs (worth 5 mon each). Succeed - 2-5 crabs (worth 5 mon each). Succeed by 4+ - 2-5 crabs worth 1 yen each.) Junk, Large - 2,200 yen (40 people) Junk, Small - 1,600 yen (25 people) Junk, War - 3,000 yen (25 people + arms and armor + 10 horses - armored, mounted with ram) Merchant of War - 8,000 yen (50 people + arms and armor + 25 horses + ample cargo) B. Outfitters Boots, High Leather - 20 yen Cap - 5 mon Cloak, Cloth - 1 yen Cloak, Fireproof - 25 yen (+3 to saving throws versus fire when fire is expected, otherwise +1) Cloak, Fur - 3 yen Gloves - 1 yen Gloves of Dexterity - Add 10% to all thieves talents using hands - 720 yen Hat, Fur - 2 yen Hat, Straw - 3 mon Kimono, Plain - 8 yen Kimono, Silk - 30 yen Kimono, Court Ceremonial - 120 yen Kimono of Holding (as two backpacks) - 500 yen Robe - 7 mon Robe of Force, as AC 5 - 750 yen Robe, Fur-Trimmed - 10 yen Robe, Silk - 15 yen Sandals - 5 mon Sandals of Speed (add 3' to speed) - 450 yen Backpack - 4 yen Basket, Large - 6 mon Basket, Small - 3 mon Bedding, Camp - 1 yen Bedding, Imperial - 25 yen Bento Box, Lacquer - 4 yen Blanket, Coarse - 1 yen Blanket, Fine - 5 yen Candles, 10 - 4 mon Chest, Common, Small - 5 yen Chest, Secure, Small - 25 yen Chest, Common, Large - 10 yen Chest, Secure, Large - 40 yen Chopsticks, Lacquered - 3 yen Ikebana Vases and Tools - 30 yen Ink, Brush, and Inking Stone - 20 yen Lantern, Hooded - 8 yen Mirror, Small Metal - 10 yen Oil, Flask - 2 yen Paper, Writing, 10 Sheets - 2 yen Pot, Cooking - 15 yen Quiver, 30 Arrows Cap - 6 yen Rope of the Cobra (extends from 1' to 100' on command, uncuttable) - 600 yen Rope, Hemp 50' - 5 yen Rope, Silk 50' - 25 yen Tinder Box - 8 yen Tent, Large (4 persons) - 12 yen Tent, Small (2 persons) - 8 yen Tool, Common - 1 yen Torches, 10 - 4 mon Beer, Jar - 2 mon Grain, Horse (1 week) - 5 yen Ration, Rice (1 week; heal 1-2 hp a night) - 2 yen Ration, Bento (1 week; heal 2-5 hp a night) - 5 yen Rice, Koku - 250 yen Sake, Jar - 4 mon Water, Mt. Koya (heals 1-8 hp) - 50 yen Water, Mt. Tateyama (heals blindness, disease, etc.) - 100 yen Water, Mt. Yuzu (heals 2-16 hp) - 200 yen C. Fish Vendor D. Sake Vendor Bottles of sake ranging from 3 mon all the way up to 120 yen. F. Sushi Stand Sushi meals starting at 5 mon going up to 5 yen. G1. Yakitori Stand (larger, less good) Yakitori meals starting at 3 mon going up to 2 yen. Open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, and staffed by dangerous-looking men with cleavers. G2. Yakitori Stand (smaller and better) A stand run by one chef (Bunta Banno) known for his work, and for his irregular hours. Yakitori meals starting at 5 mon going up to 4 yen. H. Furniture Vendor Household appointments including chairs, beds, tables, etc. I. Spice Vendor Any commonly available spice can be purchased here. J. Fabric Vendor Silk, cotton, jute, and other fabrics sold by the bolt. K. Clothing Vendor L. Shellfish Vendor M. Religious Goods Beads, Prayer - 3 yen Bell, Small - 2 yen Bell, Temple - 150 yen Gong - 15 yen Incense, Stick - 2 mon Paper, Prayer Strip - 1 mon Symbol Holy or Unholy - 4 yen Water, Holy or Unholy - 20 yen Wheel, Prayer - 10 yen N. Animal Vendor Canary - 5 mon Cat - 3 mon Chicken - 5 mon Cock, Fighting - 1-50 yen Cricket, Fighting - 1-10 yen Dog, Hunting - 5 yen Fish, Ornamental - 1 mon to 5 yen Hawk, Fledgling - 20 yen Hawk, Trained - 120 yen Horse, draft - 40 yen Horse, light war - 80 yen Horse, heavy war - 130 yen Pony - 20 yen Pony, War - 50 yen O. Incense and Oils Incense burns for 1-4 turns and affects a 3" by 3" square Candlegrass Incense - Gives any neutral-aligned creatures +1 to hit and +1 on saving throws - 10 yen Demonweed Incense - Gives any evil-aligned creatures +1 to hit and +1 on saving throws - 15 yen Holy Fire Incense - Gives any good-aligned creatures +1 to hit and +1 on saving throws - 5 yen Incense Burner - 3 yen Oil of Accuracy - Gives a +1 to hit for 12 hours - 15 yen Oil of Memory - Grants one additional spell (any level castable) in a 24-hour period - 25 yen Oil of Speed - Increases movement speed by 3" for 12 hours - 10 yen 11. Thieves' Quarter Home to members of all major yakuza groups and independent operators, but effectively controlled by the Kato-Kai. 12. Mansion District Home to most of the leading families in Sapporo; homes range from small 12-20 person retreats to sprawling, 30-bedroom, multi-building compounds. 13. Field of War Where forces train and assemble. 14. Barracks and Camp Most of the armed forces of Sapporo are based in these buildings and tents. The rough breakdown is as follows: Imperial Forces (35,000) - Miyamoto / Yoshida City Guard (20,000) - Yoshida Regent's Guard (5,000) - Fukui Hawker Rangers (2,000) - Fukui Private Armies - 25,000 - Mixed - based here and throughout city, mostly Mansion District 15. Shojo's Forge Kato Shojo and his 150 apprentices make and sell most of the arms and armor in Sapporo, and work with Wujen from the Lyceum to craft magical wares. Arrows, 10, Armor Piercing 15 yen 3 AC worth of armor - 2-5 dm ", ", Frog Crotch - 20 yen cut rigging, standards, etc. - 1-6 dm ", ", Normal - 5 yen 1-6 dm “,”,”, +1 - 50 yen 1-6 dm ",",", +2 - 180 yen 1-6 dm ","," Starfire (renders night as day for 3 rounds) - 40 yen each ",",", Demon Quelling - 100 yen each - demon save or be unsummoned Axe, throwing - 25 yen 1-6 dm Blowpipe - 10 yen 2" range Bolts, 10 - 5 yen 2-5 dm Bolts +1, 10 - 20 yen Bolt of Armor Piercing (ignore 3 points of AC) - 40 yen Bow, Composite Short - 20 yen 12" range Bow, Great (Daikyu) - 120 yen 15" range Bow, Great, of the Waves +1 - Can shoot through water as through air 420 yen Bow, Short - 8 yen 10" range Bow, Short, of Frost +1 - Save or be slowed for 2-5 rounds - 380 yen Bowstrings, 5 - 1 yen Crossbow, Heavy - 35 yen 12" range Crossbow, Light - 25 yen 10" range Darts, Blowpipe, 10 - 3 yen 1-2 dm Darts, Thrown, 10 - 5 yen 3" range, 1-3 dm Sling - 3 yen 2-5 dm Sling, Staff - 5 yen 2-8 dm Sling Bullets, 10 - 1 yen Sling Bullets, 10 +1 - 15 yen Sling Bullets of Percussion (save or be deafened when struck) - 25 each Buckler - 5 yen Chain Mail - 85 yen Hanburi (simple helmet) - 10 yen Jingasa (war hat) - 20 yen O-Yoroi (great armor) - 280 yen Padded Armor - 20 yen Ring Mail - 55 yen Shield, Large - 20 yen Splint Mail - 120 yen Axe, Battle - 40 yen 1-8 dm Bo stick - 5 mon 1-6 dm Bo Ken (wooden sword) - 1 yen 1-4 dm Bo Ken of Disarming successful hit (aiming at weapon) has 50% of disarming opponent - 250 yen Chain - 20 yen 2-5 dm Chijiriki (spear + chain) - 40 yen 1-6 dm Dagger - 2 yen 1-4 dm Fang (goad) - 15 yen 1-6 dm Gunsen (iron fan) - 30 yen 1-3 dm (counts as shield, lowers AC by 1) Halberd - 20 yen 1-10 dm Jitte - 12 yen 1-4 dm Jo Stick - 3 mon 1-4 dm Kama (sickle) - 1 yen 1-6 dm Katana and Scabbard - 70 yen 1-10 dm Katana of Hokkaido, +2 - 480 yen Kau Sin Ke (whipping chain) - 4 yen 1-8 dm Kawanaga (grappling hook) - 10 yen 1-3 dm Kisero (iron pipe) - 4 yen 1-4 dm Lasso - 2 yen n/a Man Catcher - 20 yen 1-2 dm Nagimaki (horseman's glaive) - 8 yen 1-6 dm Naginata (footman's glaive) - 6 yen 1-8 dm Naginata of Pinning - save or be transfixed until STR check with +4 penalty is made, and take an additional 1-6 hp 550 yen Tetsu-Bishi, 10 - 2 yen 1-4 dm Tetsubo - 10 yen 1-8 dm Three-Piece Rod - 20 yen 1-6 dm Trident - 12 yen 2-7 dm Wakizashi and Scabbard - 40 yen 1-8 dm Wakizashi of Speed - always take initiative, strike 3/2 - 900 yen Whip - 15 yen 1-2 dm 16. The Three Great Theaters of Sapporo In these three buildings, most of the city's great performers work their stuff. Okuni House - mostly Kabuki Zeami's - Noh and Kyogen Oza no Yuka - Bunraku (puppetry) 17. Sapporo Lyceum Home to around 10,000 students (full and part time) and nearly 1,000 instructors - everything from martial arts to spellcasting to economics to study of the natural world. 18. Renshu's Tea Garden Although this complex can seat more than 500 people, it's divided and subdivided and can do everything from a humble tea for 1 (1 mon) to a grand tea ceremony fit for a visiting daimyo (250 yen). Renshu himself is a former monk, a martial arts master, and a wujen of some renown. 19. The Necropolis and Crematorium Although Hokkaido has long been a burial culture, a shift toward cremation is on its way. 20. Yoshida Compound Home to Renkyo Yoshida and his family, and around 500 armed guards. 21. Nijen Onsen Like the Atagami Onsen in Tomakomai, it offers a variety of services and can be accessed for anything from 1 yen an hour to 250 yen a day for the imperial treatment. Reputedly controlled by the Sugimoto-Gumi, which gives the institution a link to the royal house. The Six Famous Inns of Sapporo A. Hachiman's Arrow Frequented by samurai, geisha, and all manner of warriors. B. The Ten Cups Merchants, travelers, and diplomats frequent this establishment. C. The Iron Rice Bowl Known for its hearty food as much as its drink, and a gathering place for sailors and Kato-Kai. D. Ocho's One of Sapporo's best-run restaurants and bars - a known and generally well-respected neutral ground for all factions. E. Maru's Wheel Favored spot of gamblers, gravediggers, and assassins - as dangerous and disreputable as any spot in the city. F. The Hawk and Dagger Typical patrons include thieves and priests, monks and adventurers.